


What's your name?

by NovemberWings



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Evil Oscar, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Light fanfiction, M/M, Past Abuse, and Spot is a hero, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Spot is just relaxing when all of a sudden this boy runs up to him and demands that he pretends to be his boyfriend because his ex is around the corner. All Spot can do is play along.





	What's your name?

Spot was just chilling, minding his own business drinking his coffee. He had needed a break from the library and had decided to just go an sit outside for a while. He had his headphones plugged in – just listening to whatever song came on at the time while he casually scrolled down tumblr. The weather was warm but not too warm. He comfortably wore a light hoodie and this was where he was most comfortable. He had been sat sipping his coffee and scrolling for about 5 minutes when someone sat down next to him and desperately starting poking his shoulder. He glanced up to see a blonde boy, by the looks of it another student so he pulled his headphones out.  
“Hi?” He said frowning a little in confusion as the boy kept glancing over his shoulder, back from where he had just been walking from.  
“Hi.” He replied a little breathless, “you’re a sociology student, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah…” Spot replied warily. He slightly recognised this kid, but he couldn’t tell you what he studied.  
“What’s your name?” The guy asked really quickly.  
“Spot.” He responded. “Why what’s yours?” He was thoroughly confused about what was happening.  
“Oh. Sorry. Yeah.” The boy shook his head as if shaking clean an echaskech. “I’m Race. I study Psychology.” He stuck his hand out erratically towards Spot – who more out of instinct than politeness – shook his hand in return. “Now Spot. I need you to me a favour.” Race glanced over his shoulder one more time before turning to look at Spot seriously. “I need for you to pretend to be my boyfriend. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay or taken or what this is literally for a few minutes. Okay?” He looked desperate and Spot didn’t 100% understand… this was the last thing he expected Race to ask. He frowned in confusion and was about to ask ‘why’ but Race suddenly lent into his side and gave a fake laugh… clearly acting.

The next thing Spot knew another guy had walked up to stand in front of them. Race continued to laugh and lean into Spot facing him… not the other guy.  
“Hey… Race.” Race glanced up in feigned surprise and smiled a tight smile.  
“Hey Oscar.”  
“How are you?” This Oscar asked, rocking back on his heels awkwardly.  
“Not bad. Not bad.” Race responded, clearly not going to ask the same question back to Oscar. “Oh!” Race exclaimed, “I almost forgot. You probably haven’t met Spot!” He said leaning into Spot and placing a hand on his chest. Spot decided to play along – this Oscar gave him the creeps. He was wearing a fedora for fuck’s sake. Spot smiled elaborately and waved at Oscar eliciting a small but confident “Hello.” Oscar nodded back.  
“Spot’s my boyfriend.” Race continued, “we’ve been dating for a few months now, isn’t that right babe?” Race turned to look at Spot, and while a casual smile lay on his lips there was desperate pleading in his eye. Spot smiled at Race putting his arm causally around Race’s shoulders – playing it up.  
“Yeah. That’s about right.” He could practically feel Race melting in relief at Spot continuing his charade.  
“Oh.. and sorry!” Race laughed again, “Spot this is Oscar, my ex.”  
“How you doing man?” Spot shot at Oscar. His tone much harsher.  
“Good.” Oscar nodded. “Well.” Oscar spoke, directing it towards Race, “I’m glad to see you happy Race.”

Race looked down into his lap at that and gave an agreeing hum, and clearly wanted this encounter to end. Oscar hesitated for a moment as Spot stared him down, his arm still swung around Race’s shoulders.  
“Well then. I best let you get on then. It was nice to see you Race.” Race just nodded silently and Oscar waited for a second before realising that Race wasn’t going to give him anything else. “Nice to meet you, Spot.” Oscar turned to him and Spot gave him a sharp nod. This guy needed to go now. Oscar finally took the hint and started walking away from the couple. Spot kept his arm around Race until he had turned round the corner and waited for another few seconds. He pulled his arm away from Race, who he saw shiver at the loss of contact.  
“Thanks for that.” Race mumbled looking into his hands which were moving in his lap.  
“It’s cool. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” He sighed looking up at Spot before plastering on a really fake smile. “That was Oscar, my ex. He was super abusive it sucked and I was over it so I left a few months ago. I just wanted it to look like I’ve moved on.” He hesitated, “So thanks.”  
“Seriously it’s fine.” Spot smiled at him.  
“Well I have moved on I just wanted to really show him that I’m happy with out him, so that bastard doesn’t come knocking.”  
“Yeah I get it.” And he did. Doing sociology he knew how tricky abusive relationships can be and how hard they can be to get out of. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”  
“Yeah. It sucks but it’s over now.” There was a beat of silence. “Let me buy you another drink to say thanks.” Spot shook his head.  
“No seriously. It was no problem at all.” There was another moment of silence.  
“Are you gay?” Race queried.  
“Er… bi.” Spot replied. The truth couldn’t hurt. Suddenly a genuine smile found Race’s face.  
“Well then. You’re going to let me take you out, on a real date, to say thank you.”  
“Well…” Spot smiled back cheekily, “you are pretty cute. Why not?”  
“It’s a date then!” Race exclaimed and Spot laughed – realising that this was as far from what he thought was going to happen when he decided to take a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I think this is the shortest thing I have ever written. I just randomly got this idea in my head and I thought it would be just a quick short cute little fun thing.  
> Let me know what you think. Did you think this was just a quick load of crap rubbish or do you think having a shorter story can be nice sometimes?  
> But anyway this is all that my cold riddled brain can manage to produce at the moment. Please tell me what your thoughts are!
> 
> (also are etchasketches a thing in America??)


End file.
